Intricate
by RetrougeWitch-ChangedAccounts
Summary: Amnesia-ridden, Kagome wakes up in a different world with no other recollection than her name. Through the haze of her blurred memories, she feels as though she lacks something crucial. A single memory keeps flashing through her mind; a small, pink stone. Something inside of her demands that she find it, and she will search the entire world to do so if she must. (OR/AS)
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Amnesia-ridden, Kagome wakes up in a different world with no other recollection than her name. Through the haze of her blurred memories, she feels as though she lacks something crucial. A single memory keeps flashing through her mind; a small, pink stone. Something inside of her demands that she find it, and she will search the entire world to do so if she must._**

 _Pairing: Undecided. Open to suggestions._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _Nothing but the sound of the river behind her could be heard as she teetered in and out of the realm of consciousness._

 _She was cold. Freezing cold and beyond what would count as ordinary confusion. Her eyes refused to open, even as the sound of the river grew louder and began to grow more violent. She wasn't awake, but she wasn't quite asleep either. She was in the line right down the middle, but she would not sway to either end. Something kept her from waking completely, and something kept her from losing every last remaining sliver of her consciousness._

 _When air became difficult for her to get and breathing properly came to be something she could no longer manage, no matter how panicked she would get, she still could not open her eyes._

 _Cold wetness surrounded her as everything began to turn quiet, and she came to the realization that the river had never been behind her. She had been in it this entire time, not close by it, but she had remained unaware of that up until this point. The water surrounded her and she was soon completely submerged underneath the water's surface._

 _She couldn't understand anything in that moment. Her mind muddled and she remained unable to form a coherent thought that would give her any reason as to why she was even in the river in the first place. A sharp pain ricocheted through her head and every prior thought she had attempted to string together in her mind faded away, no matter how hard she fought to keep ahold of those words. They slipped from her mind, and she could no longer remember a single word of them._

 _The cold water surrounding her became a stronger sensation, one that she remained unable to fight to get out of._

 _Through the pain running through her head, a single thought flitted in her mind during that second before it, too, disappeared like every other one before it. It was the only one she remained able to recall, but it did not remain any better than others._

" _ **Is this it? I'm going to die like this…"**_

 _But even that wasn't enough to cause her body to stir into motion. Air was now impossible for her to get, and her body only continued to grow heavier and heavier as she sank to the bottom of the river. She was drug along with the current as though she was nothing more than a tiny rag doll, and she stood no chance against the force of the water around her._

 _When it felt as though she had reached the bottom she seemed to give up just as her body seemed to have done at an earlier point._

 _For a brief moment, she was able to force her eyes open. She was able to observe the place she had gotten submerged within for only a few seconds before her blue eyes slid closed once more, her ability to keep them open falling from her control as her head continued to spin in a drowning whirlpool._

… _how had she even gotten in the river? She couldn't remember taking a fall into anything. No… that wasn't it…_

 _She was unable to remember anything, it seemed._

 _Those questions did nothing to help her any, and they fled from her mind not long after they had appeared._

 _It was so quiet…_

 _Black hair fanned out around her as her body settled heavily at the bottom of the river. The breath of air she had been clinging onto so desperately left her lungs when she found herself unable to keep it within her any longer. Following not long after that was what remained of her consciousness._

* * *

The shine of the sun against her face caused her to stir from her rest, and when she opened her eyes she was confused… and her clothes soaked through all the way to her skin. She pushed herself up from where she laid, and she glanced around her to try to gather her bearings. She was freezing, and she was unable to fight the shiver crawling up her spine. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around her, but it did nothing to provide her with any spare warmth.

The splashing of the river behind her caught her attention, and she glanced over her shoulder to stare at it. A second later she looked at her dripping clothing.

"Did I fall into the river?" she questioned herself. Nothing but silence answered her, and she realized that she could not give herself a satisfactory answer. But… if she was covered in water, she should be able to rationalize that she had ended up somehow falling into the river, but she was unable to recall how that had even happened, nor was she able to even remember pulling herself out of the river. A frown appeared on her face, pulling her lips down in a sharp curve, as she clambered up from where she sat. She took a few steps to look around the area she had awoken in, and she ended up becoming even more confused when she found herself having zero recollection of this place at all.

Green trees towered over her, and she stared up at them as she clawed through her mind in a desperate search for any kind of information on where she was. Once that brought nothing to her attention, she swapped her focus of search from where she was. She now scoured through her brain for any sort of information it could provide her with, anything and everything that would keep her from feeling so _lost,_ as she currently felt.

The only thing that revealed to her was a single name.

The only thing she was able to remember was a name; _her name._

"I'm Kagome…" she muttered to herself. The only thing she had to enforce that thought was the feeling it left in her chest upon saying that out loud. It felt too right to be false, and she held on tight to that as though it could somehow bring more information to her head. Nothing else followed her recollection of her name, and she turned a worried glance down to her feet. Her vision blurred as tears welled up in her eyes.

Kagome fell forward onto her knees as a feeling of uncertainty flooded through her chest.

What had caused her missing memory, and why could she just remember her name?

* * *

Auroua-chan: Initially, this was first thought of for my Pokemon prompt series, and the idea itself turned into something bigger while writing it out.

Pairing…

Alright, first things first- this is meant to take place in the Hoenn Region (ORAS) Also, Kagome's current age is intended to be 18+ (actual age will be revealed later on.) so no one too young.

I'm kinda leaning towards Steven/Kagome, but I have a few others ideas I'm thinking on, so any suggestions will be considered. (Unless it is something I just can't get behind.)

Oh, and before I forget- Pokemon team suggestions for Kagome would be really appreciated! I have two Pokemon I definitely want her to, but other ideas would be great.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if there are any errors in the text. I tried to catch them all, but my spellcheck hasn't been helping me as good recently.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thanks!

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Amnesia-ridden, Kagome wakes up in a different world with no other recollection than her name. Through the haze of her blurred memories, she feels as though she lacks something crucial. A single memory keeps flashing through her mind; a small, pink stone. Something inside of her demands that she find it, and she will search the entire world to do so if she must._**

 _Pairing: Undecided. Open to suggestions._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

She remained unable to sort through the confusion she felt, even as she eventually attempted to pull herself together enough to leave the area she had woken up in. She was stuck in a predicament, and she was uncertain of where she should even attempt to go. No matter which direction she turned in, the scenery all looked the same to her.

The clearing she had woken up in was surrounded entirely by trees, and even the river seemed to run in between a set of trees that matched in an impressive height. A breeze of wind passed through the area, and she reacted out of reflex by curling her arms around her even tighter in an attempt to block the chill it brought to her.

"I can't just stand here…" she whispered to herself before she began to nibble on her lower lip. If she continued to just stand there then she'd end up getting sick. Her wet clothes had hardly dried at all, and it left her feeling colder than she should have been. That left her trying to determine what direction she should go, but the thought of something frightening lurking in the trees served to deter her.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed as she tightened her arms around her. She looked around the area once more before taking a deep breath and starting out in a random direction.

The direction she picked yielded some sort of positive results, as she had finally come across a dirt path after a few minutes of walking, and she opted to walk down it in hopes it would guide her to some form of town or city.

That thought led her to wonder just where she was from. Her home was something she could no longer recall, and it left an uneasy feeling in her chest. Perhaps people would be looking for her…? Did she even have anyone to worry about her, though? Without being able to remember where she had come from, she was also unable to remember any faces of friends or family she might have had.

She was now pinning her lacking memory on somehow hitting her head against a hard surface, as it was the only thought that crossed her mind that made any sense through her haze of confusion. It had to come back eventually, right? When it did, then she could go on her merry way back to her home and move past the incident of waking up where she had and in the condition she had.

 _But what if it didn't go away…? Then what?_

The nagging concern she felt left a cloud of doubt hovering over her head. There was no way she could just guarantee that her memory loss would go away, let alone anytime soon, and the worry of her memory never returning to her remained behind and left her uncertain on what she should even try to do next.

If it never came back, what would she do? Where should she go?

There wasn't a single doubt within her that she looked obviously lost. She could feel the lines present in her face, and they only got worse as her frown deepened. She halfway closed her eyes upon feeling a sting of moisture build up, and she bit her lip hard in an attempt to keep the tears from falling.

No matter how much she wished to just fall to her knees and cry to her heart's content, she would never allow herself to do that. Her memory might be gone, but a mix of different emotions kept her from succumbing to the action of crying.

"I can't cry in this situation," she told herself. Hearing the words spoken out loud enforced the thought in her mind, and she repeated it a second time in her head. "Being negative won't accomplish anything…" those words were intended to encourage her to keep a positive mind in this situation.

Surely someone, somewhere was aware of her no longer being where she belonged, and they would come find her.

They would.

* * *

She had lost track of how long it had been since she had started walking, but the skies were starting to darken, and her clothing had completely dried. So far she had seen no sign of another person, and she let out a sigh of defeat.

Her stomach growled and she was reminded of how she hadn't eaten since she had woke up. Kagome blinked a few times, thinking on the matter of her hunger. When she looked up at a tree a few steps away from her, she noticed that it had blue fruit growing on it.

… was it safe to eat?

Something told her that it would be okay for her to eat, but she wasn't sure if it was instinct or hunger telling her that. With a shrug, she made her way over to the tree and attempted to climb up high enough to pick a few of the things growing on it. She knocked a few down and jumped out of the tree to collect her bounty, going to sit against the base of the tree while she ate.

Her first bite was a bit on the cautious side, and she waited a few seconds after swallowing. It had a nice taste, and she began to feel a lot better as she ate. After nothing seemed to happen, she deemed that the fruit was safe to eat, and she continued eating as she listened to the sounds of nature.

There were things moving around her, and it made her nervous. All she could do was hope that they weren't frightening creatures and that they wouldn't feel tempted to eat her.

She took another bite out of what she held when she heard a rustle of leaves come from a few paces away from her. She jumped and looked in the direction the noise had come from, only to relax a bit upon spotting something small facing her direction. It peered out from behind the tree, and it seemed to be eyeing the fruit she sat with.

Kagome held a hand out to it, and it was its turn to jump and it scurried away.

"W-wait!" Kagome called out after it, and it peered back out around the tree. She held one of the plucked berries out to it, and it slowly came closer to her. It eventually took it, and she smiled when it sat down and started to eat beside her.

She hadn't a single clue as to what it was, but it didn't seem interested in harming her. She watched it while it ate, looking over its appearance with a curious eye. The fact she didn't know what it was didn't surprise her, and she decided to chalk it up to her missing memory.

She observed its humanoid shape with a curious eye. Its body was white, but on top of its head was blue hair that covered its eyes. Sticking up from the blue were two orangeish horns. They were flat, and on the front and back of its head.

It had finished the berry it was eating, and Kagome smiled as she offered another one to it. It happily accepted it, and the two continued to eat side by side as it grew later into the evening.

* * *

Auroua-chan: One of the Pokemon I intended to have Kagome obtain was a (shiny)Ralts. I'm not sure if I want it to turn into a Gallade or a Gardevoir, however. The other Pokemon is a fighting type. (and eventually fighting/steel)

I want her to have a type-diverse team, and a lot of suggestions offered will work out well. I'll think on it as I add them.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

Remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thanks~

Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: Amnesia-ridden, Kagome wakes up in a different world with no other recollection than her name. Through the haze of her blurred memories, she feels as though she lacks something crucial. A single memory keeps flashing through her mind; a small, pink stone. Something inside of her demands that she find it, and she will search the entire world to do so if she must._**

 _Pairing: Undecided. Open to suggestions._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

When she woke the following morning, the creature that had joined her last night remained beside her. She lifted a hand to rub at her eyes, and she let out a quiet whine as her head gave a thump of pain.

She had dreamed last night, but she wasn't quite sure what she had dreamed. The only thing that she could bring to clarity was a small, pink jewel stone. She didn't know why she had dreamt of it, or even what its purpose was, but it left a nagging feeling in the depths of her chest.

A part of her told her that she _needed_ to locate it. That part demanded she retrieve it from wherever it currently was, but… she didn't even know where to look for it. There was a nagging feeling inside her that it was important to her, that it was something she should not be apart from.

Should she dare to even consider that it might play a part in retrieving her lost memories? Just maybe it could be of help jarring them back to the surface…!

But… how was she supposed to go about looking for it? It looked to be such a small thing, and the world was a humongous place.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, slapping her palms against her cheeks in an attempt to pull herself from her worrying thoughts. It did little to help, but it did give her a little motivation to clamber back up onto her feet.

It was daylight, so, at the very least, she should start searching now! Sitting around wouldn't accomplish anything!

"Right!" she gave herself a nod of personal encouragement. Her eyes landed on the creature that had remained with her throughout the night. She crouched down in front of it and offered it a warm smile. "How about you come along with me?" she asked it. "I know I would appreciate the company!"

It appeared to agree with her words, and a burst of happiness flowed through her chest. She scooped it up into her arms and cradled it gently against her chest. She swept her eyes over the area she was in before deciding on a way to go at random.

"Let's hunt down this stone!" she said, determination lining each word she spoke. Kagome took a few steps in the direction she had picked before coming to a halt, a frown working its way onto her face as she felt her shoulders slump a bit. "But where do I start in this search? It could be anywhere…"

And it really could. In her dream, she had seen nothing correlating to a possible location. Just the jewel itself.

This would not be an easy search, would it?

But… it was something that she had to do, so she would do it!

She would find the jewel, and she would bring her memories back to her if it was the last thing she did!

* * *

A pout curved onto her face as she continued to glance left and right each step she took. It felt like it had been forever since she had started moving, and her legs were starting to grow weary as she continued her search.

There was a concern she felt. A concern that she wasn't even remotely close to the location of the jewel she sought to find.

If she had it in her possession prior to falling into the river, then it could be anywhere that river ran through by now! Not to mention if that river flowed into the ocean or something!

"What if it got ate by some kind of fish?!" she voiced that fear as another followed right after. "What if that fish got eaten by a bigger one?! How am I supposed to find a tiny jewel in a big world?" she whined and glanced down at her feet.

She wasn't feeling anywhere near as motivated as she had been upon starting her search. It was starting to weigh on her, and it was causing her mood to dampen considerably.

It was frustrating, to say the least. Her entire situation was.

Waking up in an unfamiliar location with no memories. Searching for a little jewel that she couldn't even place the importance of.

She glanced down at the creature she carried, and she felt a smile slowly lift at her lips.

Well, on the bright side, at least she wasn't on her own still. She had company in this thing, even if she didn't know what it was. Her situation might not be a good one, but she had something going for her.

She took another step forward, only to let out a loud yelp when her foot slipped on a spot of unsteady ground. Her balance was stolen away from her, and she wrapped her arms more securely around the creature she carried as she ended up falling down the grassy hill.

Kagome landed at the bottom with a moan of pain, and she sat up enough to give her companion a checkup. It looked to be okay, and she breathed a relieved sigh. It was short lived as a sudden pain in her wrist made her give a sharp hiss.

"Are you alright?"

She blinked at hearing the voice, and she turned her attention away from the pain in her wrist in search of it. Her eyes met a shade close to steel-blue, and she began to feel embarrassed.

It was bad enough that she had ended up falling down a hill, but someone had ended up seeing her clumsiness. That was utterly humiliating.

"Mhm," she forced out as she glanced down to avoid meeting his stare. The pain in her wrist was fading fast, and she opted to not bring it up.

"Your Ralts looks to be okay, too," he commented. "It's good that neither of you ended up injured."

She blinked in confusion at hearing him speak directly to her. More so focusing on the words he had said. Kagome tilted her head to the side and focused her attention on the man that had come up to her.

"What's a 'Ralts'?" she asked him, only to watch him jolt a bit in blatant surprise. He looked at her closer, she observed, before motioning towards the creature she had been toting along with her all this time.

"Your companion, Ralts," Steven told her, picking his words carefully as to not cause her to become even more confused. "Are you okay?" he asked her, "did you hit your head?" That question carried more concern that the prior one, and it showed on his face.

"Oh, no," she shook her head before twisting her fingers together in her lap. "Though, I guess your concerns are correct in some way. I woke up the other day without my memories. I've... just been stumbling along trying to find something."

Steven nodded and knelt down in front of her. "I see…" He held a hand out to her with the intention of helping her back up, and when she took it she was pulled up into a standing position. "Do you know your name?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, only to stop with a bit of hesitation. "Well… not my full name. I just know Kagome."

"Dealing with memory loss can be tricky," he told her, "don't feel put-off if you can't recall everything."

"But that's all I know, though," she responded. "That little bit of my name- nothing else." In admitting it out loud, she couldn't fight off the build-up of tears within her eyes.

"What were you looking for?" Steven asked her before she could start to cry, and he set a hand on her shoulder. He gave it a comforting squeeze. "You mentioned you were looking for something, right?"

"I don't even know what it is," she admitted with a sigh. "A pink jewel. I don't know where it is right now, but I feel like its something important. I was hoping that if I managed to find it, then maybe it'd jar some of my memories loose. At least enough for me to find my way back to where it is that I belong."

"Are there any identifiable qualities to it?" Steven asked her upon her silence. "Clarity, size, shape?"

Kagome perked her head up at his question, and she nodded her head excitedly. "Yeah! It wasn't all that clear, but it wasn't cloudy on the inside, either. It's also round, and about the size of this," she said, and she drew a small circle on the center of her palm. "It had a smooth surface, too."

Steven nodded as she continued to list off the things she was able to remember about the jewel she had seen in her dream. When she had fallen silent, he opened his eyes and focused his attention on her.

"Would you have any complaints about coming with me?" he asked her, only to watch as confusion blossomed onto her face again. "I collect stones," he added on before she could ask anything about the offer. "I don't recall if I came across anything like that recently, but you could always take a look."

"Well, it's not like I have any other ideas to go forth with," she said, forcing a laugh out in an attempt to keep her spirits up. She nodded her head and pulled a smile on her face. "I really appreciate it… oh, I don't think you ever told me your name."

"I didn't?" he looked surprised at hearing her say that, but he soon brushed it off with a shrug. "My apologies. My name is Steven Stone."

"It's nice to meet you, Steven!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, as well, Kagome," he responded, and, with those words, he took to guiding her steps with his own.

As he did so, he also prepared himself for any questions she might ask.

* * *

Auroua-chan: So, I thought more on the matter of the Shikon Jewel, and _pink_ jewels and stuff, and I have a Pokemon I decided on adding to her team. So, currently I plan to have her have Gardevoir (made my mind up, and chose that over Gallade,) Lucario, and the third one I've decided on will be Diancie. (If it doesn't make sense right now, just remember that Diancie's are born from Carbink that undergo mutation.)

There are three more spots left open to fill, and I'm going through and considering the options thrown out to me. I really appreciate all the suggestions!

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I hope I caught all the errors, but, if not, then I'm sorry.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: Amnesia-ridden, Kagome wakes up in a different world with no other recollection than her name. Through the haze of her blurred memories, she feels as though she lacks something crucial. A single memory keeps flashing through her mind; a small, pink stone. Something inside of her demands that she find it, and she will search the entire world to do so if she must._**

 _Pairing: Steven Stone x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owner.

Flashback/Memory text written in bulk _Italics._

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

As he led her along with him, Steven took the chance to observe her. Her confession of memory loss was concerning, for more than just a few reasons. As she told him more of how she woke up, all it did was place more concern on top of it.

Without her memories, there was a huge question as to how she would manage to find her way home. Not just that, but also recall other important things that she was currently at a loss for. Her confusion and wonder of the world were alarming. Just now, as he continued to watch her while they walked, he found himself observing the way her eyes widened in amazement and the way her lips parted with curious gasps at every little thing around her.

"Do you remember any friends or family?" he asked her. He saw how she jerked a bit at hearing him, and a small smile appeared on his face when she turned to stare at him with vibrant innocence reflecting in her blue eyes. That look soon grew clouded, however, and she glanced back down at Ralts as they continued to walk. Ralts patted her arm a few times as she squeezed it tighter in an attempt to provide her with some form of comfort.

"No," Kagome responded as she shook her head. Her voice was a quiet murmur that was reflective of her muddled emotions. "I don't even know how I got in the river- or out of it." She took a deep breath, her pace slowing until she came to a complete halt. Steven followed suit, stopping and watching her movements as she avoided looking at him. "This… I must be a troublesome burden," she stated then, unable to keep the tears from building up in her eyes. "I don't have any helpful information about myself."

"Nonsense," Steven said as he waved his hand. His voice caused her to look back up, and she saw how he approached her. He looked at her with a soft smile as he lifted a hand and rubbed away the trial of moisture running down her right cheek. He placed his hand on the top of her head once that task was done. "I'm sure your memories will come back. Right now you must be confused and conflicted about many things. There may not be anything that I can say to help you feel better about what you are going through, but I can do all that I can to help you."

"... but why would you bother with me?" she asked. "You're already doing more than I could ever even begin to think of asking out of a stranger." She glanced down at Ralts and sighed. "I don't even remember these cute creatures."

"Ever the more reason to help you," Steven responded as he pulled her along with him so they could resume walking. "They may be cute, but they can be dangerous. I don't think you would last long out here in your current state- no offense intended."

"Oh, none taken." Kagome did not doubt his words. She had no reason to doubt him, after all. It didn't feel natural to place all her trust in someone, but, at this point, she had no other option than to trust Steven. It did help that she felt comfortable around him.

He didn't seem like someone who would try to hurt her, so she might as well go along with him.

It was better than wandering aimlessly.

* * *

"Here."

She blinked a few times at the red and white ball he had placed in her hand. Kagome lifted it and turned it around a few times to look at the entire thing before giving up and looking back at Steven. "What is this?" she asked him once coming up with no name for it.

"It's a Pokeball," he responded and stepped closer to her so he stood at her side again. "If you're going to keep Ralts with you, then you should catch it."

"And this thing will help?"

"Yes." He looked over her shoulder and motioned towards Ralts. "Give it a try," he said as he stepped back a few paces.

She looked at the ball she held with a look of uncertainty before looking towards Ralts. She stared back at her, and Kagome glanced back at the ball and gave a small nod. "Okay! I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit!" Steven encouraged her from the side.

It took her a moment to understand what to do, and how to work the ball, but, before long she worked up the nerve to throw it at the creature. She kept worrying about having it hit her and injure the small being she had come to love so quickly. With Steven's encouragement, she threw the ball at Ralts and watched as she vanished into the ball. After a few shakes, the ball went still and a click could be heard.

"You did it!" Steven said. He approached her and patted her gently on the shoulder. "Good job."

"Huh… I did it?" she blinked a few times and watched the spot where the ball remained motionless. At hearing Steven's confirmation, Kagome walked slowly over to it and picked the ball up to look it over. Her finger pressed against the button, and Ralts reappeared in front of her with her arms held up. She smiled, and Kagome knelt to pick her up.

* * *

"Do any of them look familiar to you?" Steven settled down next to her when he saw her lost in thought upon scanning over the assortment of pink stones he had brought out for her. "They're all of the ones that I have that matched your description of it."

After a minute or two of undisturbed silence, Kagome felt her shoulders droop as she shook her head. "No, none of them are like what I'm looking for," she said. She felt Ralts pat her leg a few times, and she leaned forward to pick the Pokemon so she could hold it against her chest. "I don't know what it is about it, but it's like it's the only one of its kind."

"Can you elaborate a bit more?" Steven asked her, and she nodded in response.

"This stone I'm looking for is like a unique thing. No matter all the pink stones and jewels in the world, nothing could ever be mistaken for it. There is just something about it that sets it apart from everything else." She shook her head upon realizing what she was saying, and she turned to look at him apologetically. "I'm sorry if it sounds really dumb. I was just rambling on."

"No, don't worry about that," he said as he gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "I do have another question for you, if you don't mind answering, that is."

"Oh," Kagome blinked a few times before nodding, "ask away."

"Would you be against me searching with you for this stone?" he asked. "I would really like the chance to see it, should we be able to find it."

A heated blush dusted across her cheeks at his question. The idea of help sounded nice, but a part of her felt a bit hesitant at having him help. Didn't he have things he needed to do? She was just a random person he ran into and decided to help.

"You can help if you really want to," she finally managed to say something. "If you're busy don't worry about it, though. I don't want to keep wasting your time like I am," she added on after a second. Her attention was placed on her lap, and she missed the calm smile he looked at her with.

"Don't worry," he told her. "I'm not wasting time helping you. I happen to travel a lot, so I really don't mind having you come along. It will be nice to have someone around. Who knows, maybe I can help you remember a few things after a while."

* * *

Auroua-chan: new update for this! Sorry it took so long.

I've decided on the pairing. This will be Steven and Kagome.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I got all the errors out before posting, but, if not, apologies!

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary: Amnesia-ridden, Kagome wakes up in a different world with no other recollection than her name. Through the haze of her blurred memories, she feels as though she lacks something crucial. A single memory keeps flashing through her mind; a small, pink stone. Something inside of her demands that she find it, and she will search the entire world to do so if she must._**

 _Pairing: Steven Stone x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owner.

Flashback/Memory text written in bulk _Italics._

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

The clear blue water at her feet sparkled beautifully. She bent forward and trailed her fingertips through the cool ripples as a calm smile appeared on her face.

How could she ever forget the beautiful beaches of this world? Her memories had yet to start returning, but that didn't get her as down as it should. She glanced over her shoulder, only to look away with a pink hue dying her cheeks a warm shade at spotting Steven watching her with a smile on his face.

Her childlike nature upon seeing the ocean had made him freeze and focus on her. He couldn't help it- it had been too adorable to ignore. It was like it was her first time ever seeing the ocean water. As cute as it was, it also worried him. He kept an eye on her in case she ended up slipping and injuring herself.

"Kagome, come on," he called out to her, stifling his laugh when she bolted up into a proper standing position a few seconds after hearing him. She turned to face him, a clump of wet sand still on her palm. A second went by before she looked down at the sand and dropped it back into the water at her feet.

"Oh, sorry!" she cried out as she ran back over to him. "I couldn't help myself."

He patted her head as Ralts stood before her with her arms up, demanding her trainer pick her back up at last. His hand met air as she bent forward to scoop the tiny creature up, and she stood back up with a smile on her face.

"Is the water always that sparkling?" she asked him.

"Yes, very often," he said, "especially on sunny days like this. If you look close enough, in the distance you can see several types of water Pokemon swimming a little bit off the coast.

Her eyes lit up again at hearing that, and she turned with a bright smile on her face. He watched her expression as she seemed to search for what he said, and he laughed when she pointed an arm out, motioning to a spot in the blue. "Ah! I see so many over there!"

She couldn't recognize any of them for the life of her, but she was fascinated in seeing them nonetheless. Their names fell from her mind as she continued to look for more and more, only to pout when it eventually got too hard to look.

"I'll show you some different species later, but, for now, let's get on our way into the city, okay?" Steven reached for her hand, and she gladly set it in his own and let him take to leading her off the sandy beach of Slateport.

"Okay!"

* * *

Somehow, through the busy city, she had gotten separated from Steven's side when her back had been turned. She had been unable to locate him again, and, despite feeling so worried, she ended up finding her way to a more peaceful area again.

The sand under her feet was warm and soothing. She continued to walk across the beach until she reached the edge of the water. Most that had been on the beach had already left, the late hours pulling them back into the city to do some shopping.

She was certain that if she stood down here, Steven would eventually be able to find his way back to her. If not, she would wait for it to settle down before she went back into the city to look for him. Ralts was held against her chest as she looked out at the glimmering blue that seemed to spread out with no end in sight.

The sound of faint footsteps trudging along the sand caught her attention, and she slowly turned around so she could see who was around her. Her eyes landed on a large man who's attire looked oddly like something a pirate would wear. The gold anchor-shaped chain around his neck caught her eye, and she couldn't help but think that it sorta looked good on him.

When he came to a halt next to her, she couldn't stop herself from staring at him, not even when he looked down at her and flashed her a toothy grin.

"What's a wee little lass such as yourself doing out here alone?"

She blinked at his gruff voice. Still, she smiled up at him before looking back out at the ocean. "I got lost from my companion, so I came down here to keep from getting even more lost," she said. "The ocean looks so pretty in this light, doesn't it? It looks like it goes on forever…!"

"Aye," he responded as he watched her stare out at the ocean. Those eyes of her's, they were a lot like the ocean, he could see. Archie set a hand on his side as he saw the sparkle in her eyes light up even more when a Pokemon leaped out of the water.

"Wow!" Kagome looked down at Ralts and squeezed her. "Did you see that, Ralts? … I wonder what it was…" she mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes and sighed. Not long after, she opened them again and looked back up at the man standing with her. "What's your name?" she asked him. "I'm Kagome."

"The name's Archie," he said, supplying her with his name with a grin on his face. "You see, what ya' just saw way out there was a Wailmer. Large, but lovable balls."

"Wailmer…?" She tilted her head to the side at the foreign name, and she looked back out at the water. She saw it happen again, and her eyes lit up even more. "How cute!"

He let out a boisterous laugh at the way she cooed over the creature playing in the distance. He'd never seen someone so amazed by it before, and it was definitely something that caused a good laugh for him. "I like ya'," he said, "you're something else, alright!"

She beamed up at him, unable to stop herself once hearing his hearty laugh. "Thank you."

"I gotta be on my way now," Archie took a few steps away from he before looking back and grinning at her. "Here's to hoping I catch ya' around one of these days. See ya' around, lass."

"You too!" she called out to him with a friendly wave.

She returned to watching the water for the next half hour until she heard a voice call out to her. She recognized it, and she turned to face who it was with a smile on her face.

"There you are," Steven let out a sigh of relief when he saw her standing out on the beach. The word of Team Aqua showing up made him worried, even more when he managed to get separated from her in the buzz of people. "I got worried when I couldn't find you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome looked down at her feet apologetically. "I got lost, but there were so many people around that I ended up coming back down here. I figured I could wait it out until things settled down, and then I would be able to find you easier. Or, at the least, you'd be able to see me easier down here."

"You don't have to apologize," he said as he stepped up to her. "I should have kept a better eye on you, considering you aren't familiar with the city." He took her hand and pulled her along with him. "I'm just glad that you're okay," he said then.

Her smile returned at hearing him say that, and she fell into step with him.

* * *

Auroua-chan: She's met Archie. Question is, what will their next run in lead to? How will she impact him in the long run? Those are to be answered later on, haha.

Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	6. Notice

Auroua-chan (RetrougeWitch) here with a very important notice.

I'm leaving this account, and moving to a new one. You can find me at CrypticReverie. This account will no longer be updated/posted on.

There should also be a link in my bio that leads to my new account.

Bye-bye for now!


End file.
